Magic of A DVD
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Trent might be embarrassed about liking one of his favourite shows, but Dawn certainly isn't. They meet while out to buy the latest DVD in the show's series and friendship -and perhaps a little more- blooms between them from there...


_I have no idea where this plot bunny came from, but it just did. I do like the idea of Dawn and Trent together for some reason a pairing which I like to refer to as Trawn._

* * *

Trent was ready.

Today was the day.

That DVD was coming out today and he had to get it.

He was going to go to the local mall and purchase that DVD to add to his DVD collection. Only he had to be sneaky about it. He couldn't let anyone figure out he liked that show, especially as he was a teenage male and the show was aim,ed at preteen females. But he didn't care. He ad been watching it since he was a preteen himself and he wasn't about to stop now.

Being sneaky about buying the DVD in question would be hard, seeing as he had been on the cast of one of Canada's most famous and popular reality series, but he was sure he could do it. He, Trent Lawson, was going to go to the local mall and purchase hus very own copy of the new Winx Club Season 5 DVD.

* * *

As soon as the mall opened, Trent was inside, moving quickly to one of the stores which sold electronics and DVD's/

Once he entered, he ignored all the fancy televisions, Blu-Ray players, gaming systems and laptops, heading straight for the DVD section.

He saw the shelf with the Winx Club DVD's with cutouts of the Winx Club girls framing it.

He reached for one of the new Season 5 DVD's as another hand did and drew back, startled.

Someone knew he liked Winx Club now! Oh no! His cover was blown!

"Oh, so you like Winx Club too?" A female, dreamy sounding voice asked.

Trent sighed. "I guess the game is up. Are you going to make fun of me now?"

"Why would I make fun of a fellow Winx Club fan? I've never met another fan in person before…"

Trent turned to face the female and blinked.

"You're Dawn from Total Drama Revenge of the Island, aren't you?" He asked.

"And you're Trent from Total Drama Island and Action, aren't you? So what else is new?" Dawn asked in return.

Trent chuckled nervously. "Well, I guess we are. So… Another Winx Club fan, huh?"

"Yes, I've been watching it ever since it first came out." Dawn glanced around. "I think we should go buy these DVD's before the store gets even more crowded. They're going to be launching a new video game later. I can take care of the cashier, if you want…" Dawn offered.

"I'd be grateful…" Trent breathed a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully as he followed Dawn to the front of the store.

* * *

"So, competing in Total Drama Island and Action was just as bad for you as it was for me and Revenge of the Island, wasn't it?" Dawn asked.

She and Trent hadn't felt like going home yet, so they'd taken to strolling around the mall and talking instead.

They'd found out quite a few things about each other in that short time. They had both lived in the same town all their lives, both liked music and had a soft spot for nature, they bnoth hated orange soda and most importantly, they both hated Chris McLean and loved Winx Club.

"No, no, no. I think you had it worse. You had to put up with Camp Wawanakwa as a toxic waste dump…" Trent insisted.

"Nope. You had to put up with Duncan, Heather and Courtney!" Dawn insisted.

"Not only did you have to have to put up with that toxic waste dump of an island that would make Captain Planet cry, you also had to put up with Staci,. Scott, Anne Maria and Sha-_Lightning…_"

Dawn frowned. "Good point…"

"Look, why don't we just go get some lunch and we can go talk about something much more pleasant. Say for example… Winx Club?" Trent asked.

"I'd love

"Well, I know a nice health food store here in the mall…" Trent suggested.

"Green Leaf? I love it there. Let's go!" Dawn grabbed Trent by the hand and practically dragged him along to the food court.

* * *

"So, who's your favourite Winx Club fairy, Dawn?" Trent asked.

"Well, I really like Flora. She's rather like me in personality and she and her powers can do so much for the environment. Plus Linphea is so beautiful. I would totally live there if I could…" Dawn's eyes glazed over in happiness at the thought.

"Well, I like Musa. She's a music fairy and I've always loved music. I still play even now, after the whole Total Drama Brothers thing. I mean, how can you give up something you truly love? That's why I admired the episode where she stood up to her father about wanting to pursue music as a career…." Trent said.

"As for the Specialists, I really do like Helia. I think he's sweet and so perfect for Flora…" Dawn sighed.

"I like him too. We are both artists even though he works with images and I work with music and words… Both creative. Hell, if I grew out my hair and got grey contacts, I might even look like him!" Trent exclaimed.

They both paused for a moment and then burst out into laughter.

"So… Do you read Winx Club fanfiction?" Dawn asked.

"_Read_ it? I write it too! It's one of my secret hobbies; one of my ways of escapinf from the world sometimes. My penname on fanfiction. net is MagicFan9!"

"Always with the nines!" Dawn giggled. "Wait… MagicFan9? I'm GemFlower, one of your biggest fans!" Dawn squealed.

"I like your work as well and your username has nine characters in it too… Perhaps we should get together and write a collaboration Winx Club fanfiction sometime?" Trent asked hopefully.

"Is that a date you're asking me on?" Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Um… kinda..?" Trent chuckled nervously.

Dawn giggled. "I'd be glad to work with you sometime, don't worry. I like you and I really think we could be great friends at the very least. If it ever turns into something more than that, then we'll see…" She smiled sweetly.

Anyway, here's your DVD. I wrapped it in plastic so no one would be able to see it. And here's my phone number and e-mail address so maybe we can talk about more than the latest Winx Club episodes…" Dawn handed him the wrapped DVD as well as a piece of light green paper with her info on it.

She held his hands a little while longer as she got up. "Well, I should be going back home now. I guess I'll see you around…" She blew a kiss to him as she left.

Trent glanced at the wrapped up DVD and the paper with Dawn's info on it, touched the cheek that Dawn blew a kiss at and smiled.

Maybe Winx Club could make some real magic for him after all.


End file.
